Suprise!
by ViolentRedx
Summary: Not actually an x-over, but they don't have the manga listed here. Rated Mature for sexual content. Demon Flowers


Masato heaved a sigh. Ushitora had been gone for hours, and Nao was out playing. He had tried playing piano for a bit but couldn't seem to relax. At this point, he was simply laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'That jerk... he's probably off with some woman...' he thought to himself. The door suddenly flew open, causing Masato to jerk into a sitting position.

"Miss me, darling?" Ushitora said gleefully, practically skipping over to Masato's bed.

"What are you, high?" he replied, taken aback at Ushitora's joyful mood.

"Of course not," Ushi laughed, laying next to Masato, pulling him back down.

Masato just seemed to follow what Ushitora did, not really thinking anything of it. Rolling over onto his stomach, he sighed again. "So, where were you?"

"Oh.. just out and about. And no, I was not with a woman, for your information," he smiled, playing with Masato's hair, he kissed his forehead.

"Yeah right... you'd fuck any woman, you were definitely out long enough," Masato stared at the wall, quite unhappy with Ushi's reply.

"Oh really? You think I'd fuck any woman, eh? What about any man?" Ushi smirked, laughing just a little.

"I thought you didn't like men..."

"Well. Are you suddenly a girl then, eh?"

".. What?" Masato was just a little confused by this point.

Suddenly, Ushi grabbed ahold of Masato's hair, pulling him up quite a bit. Forcing him to roll on his back, he straddled his stomach. "Perhaps I do go for men..." Ushi trailed a line up Masato's neck with his tongue, almost smirking. Once reaching his jawline, he moved to his lips. He kissed Masato long and hard, and by the time he pulled away, they were both panting.

"So you really would sleep with me then...?" Masato smiled a bit at the thought... truthfully, he'd fantasized about it for years.

"You figure it out," Ushi grabbed ahold of the hem of Masato's shirt, pulling upwards ever so slowly. Finally, he pulled the shirt off of the young boy, smiling at how fit, yet scrawny, he was for a fifteen year old. Pulling his own shirt off, he kissed Masato again, softly this time. Sliding his hand down to Masato's pants, he unbuttoned them, pulling them off of him quite quickly. Masato blushed rather brightly, nearly trying to cover himself. "There there," Ushitora patted his cheek, "no reason to be embarrassed." He smiled, wrapping his long, thin fingers around Masato's erection. Pumping his hand slowly, he smiled, using his other hand to pin Masato's wrists above his head. Ushi continued stroking Masato's hard dick, then, without warning, took nearly all of him down his throat. Masato cried out, trying to free his wrists. Ushi played with Masato's dick lovingly for a few moments, and then got rough, even scraping his teeth against it gently. Finally, Masato came, shooting load after load of hot cum into Ushitora's awaiting mouth. Pulling away, Ushi smiled, "Now how was that?"

"Oh god, Ushi... I love you so much."

Smiling even more brightly, Ushi let go of Masato's wrists and cuddling up against him, "Oh, but my love, that wasn't all you'll be receiving this fine evening."

Masato looked at Ushi questioningly, but was unable to after a short moment, as Ushi had him roll over onto his stomach. Propping him up on all fours, Ushi smiled again. He got off the bed to retreive some rope and cloth, once back, he continued to tie Masato's wrists together. Taking a small bottle of lube out of his pocket, he took off his jeans and proceeded to coat his dick and Masato's tight entrance with it. Smiling, he asked Masato, "ready?

Masato nodded, and Ushi wrapped the piece of cloth around Masato's head, in front of his eyes. Grabbing ahold of Masato's hips, he guided his dick to Masato's entrance. "This will hurt... a lot," and as he finished his sentence he plunged his dick deep into Masato's ass, fucking him relentlessly. Masato screamed and cried, but deep down he knew he was enjoying this. He knew he enjoyed the feeling of being so submissive, the feeling of his tight asshole wrapped around Ushi's hard dick, the feeling of not being able to see anything that was happening.

As Ushi continued to ravage Masato's body, he could feel the need to cum building up in his stomach. "Ah, Masato... are you ready for the big finale?" he managed to grunt to Masato, he simply moaned a yes in response, almost wondering what that meant. Ushi stopped for a moment, just letting himself be enveloped by the warmth he felt right then, but after a few seconds, he thrust one final time. Squirting cum everywhere, he pulled out of Masato, laughing as his cum coated the young boy's butt.

After resting for a few moments, Ushi untied and unblindfolded Masato, turning him back onto his back. Kissing him very gently, he wrapped his arms around the 15 year old.

"Now do you believe that I love you?"

Masato simply nodded, exhausted. After a few minutes of silence, he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face. Soon after, Ushi fell asleep as well, the same smile imprinted on his face.


End file.
